


Regular

by NCTentalising



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is also salty????, Doyoung just needs some love, Dreamies are babies, Dreamies are supportive babies, Everyone drop their uwus now, Fluff, I miss Luwoo :((((, Jaehyun's idiot, Johnny is a softie, Lucas is v v v v v soft for Jungwoo, Luwoo are softies uwu, M/M, Markhyuck happens if you squint hard enough, Multi, Please Love me, Taeyong and Jaehyun's shit is a vine reference, Taeyong is an idiot, Ten wants Johnny to have more lines, WinWin Taeil and Yuta love each other, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTentalising/pseuds/NCTentalising
Summary: The entirety of NCT127 wasn't allowed to watch nor listen to Regular because Haechan 'wanted everyone to be together'.





	Regular

Jaehyun and Taeyong were the last two to arrive at the studio. They were practically late but Jaehyun would rather call it 'being fashionably late' (even though they were literally wearing a shirt and sweatpants).

"Guys! Come on!" Haechan was the most excited for Regular and wanted to make sure everyone was present to listen to it. He forbid everyone from listening to it when there were members absent. 

So, this was their first listen to Regular, thanks to Haechan, who literally hit anyone who tried to listen to it secretly. Everyone was hyped for it as they've worked really hard. They all gathered around the 75" tv. Some were situated on the ground and some were on the couch. When Johnny pressed the play button, everyone hollered and clapped.

"Shhh!" Haechan silenced all of them.

No one said anything for the first few seconds because every thing was going well and Mark's voice was clear until Jaehyun's part came around.

"I be bangin' with my team? Urin gay so?" Taeyong stared right at Jaehyun.

"What?"

"Jaehyun, that's gay." Taeyong said.

"Taeyong, we've been dating for 3 years, you dumbass!"

"You two wanna shut up or?" Doyoung whipped his head around and glared at them. Jaehyun and Taeyong nodded, deciding that they would rather be quiet than to get their ass beat.

The song ended and everyone hollered once again. The door in their room opened and they see 8 other kids bouncing into their room. They were holding balloons and a cake.

"Congratulations on Regular!" Chenle and Jisung were holding onto the cake while to rest were either holding ballons or party poppers.

Ten was holding a balloon and walked over to Johnny. He settled on sitting on Johnny's lap. The older immediately locked his arms around Ten's waist.

"Johnny, baby, where the fuck are your lines?" Ten never recieved an answer but he did feel a hot breath by his neck before feeling Johnny bury his face by his nape, tickling the younger causing him to giggle.

Mark and Haechan were in the corner complimenting each other's voices as the Dreamies along with Kun joined them.

"You looked so cute in it." Lucas cooed at Jungwoo, who had the softest smile.

"Thanks." He looked up at Lucas who was looking back at him in awe.

"Come here." Lucas opened his arms to embrace Jungwoo as the latter was engulfed in the hug. Jungwoo was significantly smaller than Lucas so he practically disappered into Lucas' arms.

Taeil was looking over at Lucas and Jungwoo and then at WinWin and Yuta. He sighed.

"Why can't I have someone?" He was seated and the floor and sulking.

"What're you doing there?" Sicheng asked as he motioned for Taeil to come over. Taeil looked at him, confused.

Both Yuta and Sicheng grinned at each other before waddling over to where Taeil was and hugging Taeil. The oldest swears he was about to cry. He thought that he wasn't appreciated but these two proved him wrong. He has always been appreciated.

Yuta smiled at him and he immeditely felt relieved, what was he holding his breath for? He felt a soft hand playing with his hair and looked over at Sicheng, who was also smiling at him.

"You did so well, hyung." Sicheng said as Yuta nodded in agreement. Taeil flashed his biggest smile.

"You guys did too." He said and now, it was his turn to engulf both of them in a hug.

Soon, everyone was back to doing their thing and some were even packing up to go back to their dorm. All in all, their hardwork paid off because they topped the charts for weeks straight.


End file.
